Good to Evil
by RyokoBear
Summary: Teito's day starts off normal but after he falls asleep, what happens after? battle rewritten
1. A normal day

Chapter 1

**Okays, this is my first time writing a fanfic…and I've always been a terrible storyteller/storywriter/creative person…You get the point :D I just hope you guys will review/criticise so I can improve. :] Thanksyouu~**

**Oohh~ and please mind my grammar if something doesn't make sense D:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own 07 Ghost unfortunately. Enjoy 3**

_**Teito's POV**_

"_Teito, I trust you with the Eye of Michael, if you ever happen to lose this, call for it. You are the only one that can…" _Can what? Who was he? I rolled on to the right side of the bed and groaned. Aches…Yesterday's training was so extreme that when I was doing it, Castor-san looked like he was torturing me. That's all I could remember after passing out from being weary and hungry all day. Castor-san said that by not eating for a day, my zaiphon would improve more during the training. Clearly not, I guess.

As I opened my eyes to look at the clock, I realised that I wasn't in my own room that I always share with Hakuren. This room is different. The wall, pure grey, the floor, patterned like mosaic, everything was so bright because the sun was just shining through the gap between the curtains. Underneath the curtains were a coffin and the clock-with a bunny on top of it. It read 11:30 am.

I hopped out of bed just when the door opened and slammed against the wall. It scared me that I lost my balance and struggled to stand still. "You finally woke up, ya damn brat." said a blond bishop who was taller than Castor-san by an inch. Ugh…Frau, ruining my mood at the beginning of the day…

"Get out of bed and go walk around for today. Us, bishops are going to be busy in a meeting with the Arch-Bishop. Get some food later, will you? You look like a walking dead brat." Frau stalked out of the room looking quite preoccupied with something secretive and difficult.

I glared at his back until he turned around the corner. _There's nothing to worry about,_ I thought to myself. Maybe he's just troubled with some Kors last night. What if, it's about what I've been doing at training? Knowing that I told myself not to worry, it made me worry even more, so I decided to get dressed while using my head to figure it out. I slipped on my Imperial Army uniform and headed out into the courtyard.

The courtyard is my favourite place to hang out. I can really feel the breeze play with my hair and the sun beating down onto my skin. It reminds me of those days I spent with Father. They're a bit of my memories that I had remembered. Unfortunately, Father died sealing my memories away. Why did Father seal them away? Ayanami tried to make me remember where the Pandora Box was, and there's a lot more rumours about Father stealing it. Hopefully, I, one day will discover the truth and mystery behind all this.

I sat down on those white marble seats which were kind of like a bench around the fountains. Staring up into those clouds – you know, cloud watching like a little kid. So peaceful. "I heard that terrible danger will soon come."

"This church is protected by the seven ghosts, we'll be safe here."

"It's just a rumour or so I was told."

I looked down and across the courtyard. _Oh, it's just the sisters._ _Terrible danger? How bad can it get?_ _Usually when it comes to danger, it would come after me. It's not going to happen now, right?_

"Burupya~"

Distracted from my train of thought, I automatically looked at where the sound came from. It was Mikage, my friend who risked his life to save mine. A big thanks to Frau, for reincarnating his soul and guiding him back to me in the body of a fyulong. It's been so long since I have left that room.

"Burupya~"

I looked at Mikage with loving eyes, my best friend, my first friend, and my friend forever. He'll always be the shining star in my deeply scarred heart. I started playing around with Mikage's fyulong baby fur. It's so smooth, yet purple. At last, I put him on my shoulder and gazed up at the cloudy sky. The sky reminds me of those days in the Imperial Army. I was picked on for being a branded slave. I was, the favourite pet of Chairman Miroku, though, he probably made me train to become the strongest out of all, so that they can gain more power.

I thought of possible outcomes if I had never left the Army and those possible outcomes if I leave the church. So far, this is the safest place I've ever been to. I soon lay on my back to have a better view of the clouds, before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

"_Teito, I love you and I wish I can be with you, to protect you from every harm coming your way. I wish you find what you're looking for…"_ It's that voice again. I can't make out who it was, but I kind of think that it's Father. I wasn't that far into the dream when I was disturbed by something nibbling on my hair. It was probably Mikage. Soon, the nibbling stopped and it was replaced by shouting.

"Teito, snap out of your dream!"

"You and your gangs infiltrating this church."

"The flowers are weeping."

The more I lay there, the more shouting I heard. But then, I heard _his_ voice. I shot my eyes open and bolted upright. Head rush, but there's no time for that now. In front of me were Frau, Castor-san and Labrador. Past them, was _Ayanami. _His perfect face, smoothed into a smile almost too evil to be called a smile. His sword always by his side and his hat in the same position. No one can mistake him.

"Teito, I came for you. Now, be a good boy and come to me." The look in his eyes, were demanding.

"Damn you!" Frau had already drawn the scythe out from his arm and started to charge after Ayanami. For Castor and Labrador, they were to help Frau out in his battle, but Hyuuga appeared with his begleiter. What I saw in front of me, was a three versus three battle between the black hawks and the seven ghosts. Frau, who seems to be disadvantaged because it was obvious that he had injured his left arm from defeating one – winged Kors, muttered under his breath. Ayanami has one injury on his face. A bit scratched, but it won't leave a scar. The more I watched, the more nervous I became. Blood would spill out of someone now and then and panting could be heard from almost everyone; except Ayanami.

I've never seen Ayanami that excited in a battle before. He charged after Frau with his sword and pierced him through the arm; in return, he was sliced on his leg. Red liquid oozed out from both injuries and dripped onto the ground. It's bleeding heavily and soon wet any cloth around the wound. I grabbed hold of Mikage and put him to my chest. Him being near my heartbeat somehow made me calmer. One look from the battle and there were more scratches and gore.

I stood up - watching the battle with desperate eyes. Desperate, for I do not want anyone to die here and I do not want to go back to the Army. The battle was nearing to finish. I could see who was winning and it was the Black Hawks. One fatal blow would kill Frau, and Castor and Labrador would last a few more shots. I could see, that every movement they made, it ached every muscle and wound.

If the fight continued any longer, the seven ghosts might actually die protecting me. There must be a way to stop the fight, it's for their sake. I plotted a plan in my head - thinking that the battle would decease since Ayanami is after me. What am I to Ayanami? Coming in the middle of the day - out in the open too, only to capture me and bring me back to the Army? My heart skipped a beat and before I knew what I was doing, my legs moved forward, almost running to the middle of the battle. I could see Frau panting with blood dripping out of his limbs and mouth, Castor, his robe shredded at the stomach area and Labrador looking dreadful and tired as ever. I slowed to a stop just before I entered the "battle". No one seemed to notice my presence.

Ayanami shoved Frau to the far wall and prepared a red zaiphon - the finishing blow. My eyes grew wider at the sight that Ayanami took his time to walk to Frau who had his head down and his arms beside him. Random thoughts flew into my head at once and I knew what was going to happen. If I don't do something now, Frau would die. Frau's been protecting me all this time ever since I came into this church. He taught me ways, how to grow tall - not like I've managed to grow a single centimeter, those days when he smiled at me. Memories that one can grant another person. By now, Ayanami was almost halfway to reaching Frau. I remembered that day when Castor-san set up a race between his dolls and mine, I bent down letting my fingers touch the floor, one foot in between each hand and one foot at the back for a push-off. My front knee bent 90 degrees - I sprinted right ahead to where Ayanami and Frau was. I reached there at the same time Ayanami stopped a metre away from the blond bishop.

"Ayanami! I swear, I will kill you" I angrily said while building up a zaiphon in my hand ready to lunge at him. "First you took Mikage away from me, what else do you want?!"

"I want you to come with me and I will not kill Zehel" he gestured to Frau who was behind me.

"To get me, why must you fight?" I ran forward and then jumped up to punch my zaiphon into Ayanami's chest, it didn't work. He man-slapped me on my cheek and before I knew it, I was sent flying to the wall next to Frau. I could see Frau's wounds are still opened and any rough or sudden movements would make them bleed. Luckily, I wasn't hurt so I ran up and tried attacking Ayanami again. This time, he caught my hand, and his other hand, he put around my waist. Knowing that I was trapped and caught, I struggled to be free but instead, I found myself staring into Ayanami's eyes. It's so deep that there seems to be no end to it. He once again reached deep into my soul, this caused me to cry in great pain.

"Join me or Zehel and your friends will suffer. This would be all your fault. Their lives and happiness depends on you, will you throw their chances and lives away? You're a selfish person, clinging onto other people who aren't really your friends at all." That hit my nerve.

" They are my friends!" This term, when I retaliated, he pulled my closer and leaned closer to my face. I could feel the coldness of his skin. It was as if he's never been warm in that army uniform and it's also sunny today. He leaned closer and closer as every second passed, his lips a few centimetres away. _This could not be happening to me,_ I thought. To escape the horrible sight of being nearly kissed by an enemy, I closed my eyes and waited for that moment to pass. Instead, I felt a tiny wind change as if Ayanami turned and leaned forward next to my ears.

"Your friend, that blond I killed, he betrayed you when you ran away. He told me your location, what you told him. Now, come with me, or fear not your friends and anything else precious to you, will wilt."

I have already lost a very precious friend, I don't want to lose anymore. They sacrificed alot just to help and protect me, in a way, I must protect them back.

"Sorry, Frau, Castor, Labrador...Hakuren..." I whispered as I looked like sadly onto the floor "and to you...Mikage..."

"I see, you have chosen to come with me of your own free will." He said, the evil smile returning back to his face. Still holding onto my hands, he pushed me forward almost making me trip over as he steps too fast and the pace is uneven, he guided me to his ship and set off. There, he let me go and went into another room.

"Aya-tan, you're happy now aren't you?" Hyuuga said.

I looked at him and he smiled a cheerful and innocent smile. I don't know why he chose to follow Ayanami, but to me, if I was forced to join, I would rather be locked up in jail than fight against my feelings.

"Back to headquarters." Ayanami said. He came back to where I was, letting the collar bite his finger for identification and put another one just like the collar on my wrist. I stared in disbelief. Why does he need two on me, if he has me captured anyways? What is he going to do to me?

**Okays, I know it wasn't that great, but I tried at least :] Please review and criticise as much as you want, but please no flames D: I would be very hurt… P:  
Naww~ I feel sorry for Teito and Frau, they're separated D:**

**Maybe I'll write the next chapter…Not sure...And I know it's short O.o Meh~**

**~squishyBear**

**Edit: I added a few more details :L and changed the ending coz the last one didn't quite make sense :]**


	2. Fate

**Haiis people :] Chapter 2 is now here D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost~ **

_Teito's POV still_

The trip back to the headquarters took around half an hour. During that time, I went to explore the ship. Along the corridor, I found the control room, the living room opposite it and offices on each side until the end. I walked into the living room and spotted a black and unbelievably tall door. The name of that room was "The memory room." You could feel the mystery and power that is hidden behind the door, knowing that, I wanted to see what it was. I heard footsteps behind me but no presence. _It's nothing_, I thought. I reached for the knob and turned to open it. _Damn…it's locked._

"I see you have discovered the memory room." Hyuuga said.

I immediately let go of the knob and turned around to see who it was. I didn't feel his presence. It's like he doesn't really exist. "I was just, walking around." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, good luck with surviving, there's a lot more rooms in here that will suit you along with your _soul_."

"Suit me?" I questioned. I looked behind me, but door to the memory room was gone, instead a wooden door replaced it. This time, it was left ajar and you could feel a slight breeze coming from the inside, but it held no mysterious feeling. I pushed the door opened and peered inside. Inside, it was so dark, that you need to reach for the switch of the lights. My right hand hovered close to the wall, no sign of a switch yet. I was busy doing that, that, I had already walked into the dark room itself, leaving the door fully opened, but not enough light for me to make out the other end of the room.

"Come here, Teito. I have a gift for you. He has been waiting for you for a long time." A voice I knew said, but it was too dark for me to see who it was.

"Who is _he?_" I felt puzzled.

Chuckles sounded from the darkness and then, I heard footsteps. For every second past, the footsteps became louder until it stopped. A shadowy figure appeared before me. Guess who? I stumbled back slowly, almost to the door. However, before I could turn and make a run for it, the figure's hand reached my hand and pulled me close. In his other hand, was the gift. My eyes opened with surprise.

**Meanwhile, at the church…**

By the time the Black Hawks left the church site, Castor, Labrador and Frau were found unconscious by Lance. With cuts and blood everywhere, he looked disgustedly at them three and carried them back to his room, for some people shouldn't know what happened. The wounds no longer opened as the blood and cuts had already dried. Him having a first aid somewhere in the room, he manages to find it and bandage their wounds. Lance let them sleep in his room while he went to the chambers to revisit the past.

_Frau's POV_

"My head feels thick like a block…" I groaned, rubbing my head. "Where am I?" I looked around at the room before me. It's brighter than my room, it has the weirdest design I've ever seen and it smells like …Lance. _So this is his room…_ I plopped off the bed and stretched. How many days was I out? What happened?

I haven't fully waked yet, because I can feel that I'm still in a daze, so I decided to visit the bathroom. The mirror was polished till no speck of dust was seen, looking through it I saw my face, it gave me quite a heart attack. Bruises on my forehead and bandages. I rubbed the bruise and headed out into the corridor of the church.

"Teito's been captured. He chose to go for some unknown reason."

"What's that? Who did you hear it from?"

"Where's the little lost lamb?"

I could hear voices outside muttering about Teito. It almost feels like everything is revolving around Teito. But I know who the sun in Teito's world is. Ah, I spotted the three cute sisters in front of me with such sad and worrying faces. I assumed they were the ones talking about Teito in this hour. I quickened my pace and laid my hands on Rosalie's shoulders. There's nobody else in the church that is cuter than Rosalie.

"Ro-sa-lie~ Want to eat with me?" I sang.

I felt a smack across my face and realised it was a different sister. She was the one with pinkish red hair and a perfect body, unfortunately, her attitude is not sweet and cute for anyone to love her. As I dreamt of many ways to draw Rosalie out by herself, I felt a kick behind my head.

"Frau now is not the time for this, come with me." Castor said. You could see bandages on his arms only and Labrador next to him had his hand fully bandaged. I rubbed my head at the place where I was kicked and left the sisters alone. Castor led the way, down the corridor and into the arch-bishop's meeting room. In here, it was only Jio-sama.

"You've probably noticed that you three are badly wounded and cut. But, the issue here is that Teito has been captured by the Imperial Army and what they are to do with him - I'm not sure. Now that they have Teito and the Eye of Michael, the most likely plan they are going to follow through is the domination of the world along with the Eye of Raphael."

"The fight ended up having us three knocked unconscious and Teito was trying to protect you Frau. The dolls nearby told me that it was either Teito going with the Black Hawks or us getting killed. Though he doesn't realise that his life is in the most danger and that our lives isn't as valuable as his, he'd probably not try and return here in case the Army comes after us." Castor informed. "However, if we were to go and try to get Teito back, we will have to wait until our injuries are fully healed and that the protection of the church is ensured for three of the seven ghosts to be gone. Frau, you're the only one that can wield the scythe, you are our most important ghost out of all of us, please don't do anything reckless until this plan is approved and this means that you are not allowed to go to Hohburg by yourself. We cannot lose another ghost seemingly that Vertrag was consumed already. "

"The flowers tell me that Teito will be consumed by the darkness slowly." Labrador said.

"We don't have time for this, if we are to invade, we are to do it now. Besides, they might do something horrible to the brat." I said impatiently, not wanting Teito to be hurt and ruled by the darkness. The sight of him being with the Army is over powering enough.

"Then it's decided, until your wounds have been healed, you will be given permission to leave the church grounds and infiltrate the Army. Dismissed." Jio-sama said.

**Back to Teito's POV and story…**

We finally reached port and I got off the Hohburg. _This place looks no different…_I thought. But, if it weren't for me being brought up here, I wouldn't have met Mikage and let him suffer. Walking behind Ayanami with the rest of the Black Hawks on either side of me, I fixated my eyes on my hand. It feels weird being there all of sudden – back to its original place. We entered through the big gates up the stairs and into the corridor that leads to the jails. I've been locked up there once for trying to attack Ayanami.

"This is where you'll be staying for tonight. Tomorrow? It'll be a different story…" Yet again, that evil grin and demanding eyes of Ayanami. Does he expect something to happen overnight? We finally came to that same room that I had once been in. It looked no different to that day except for the fact that there are no dead bodies lying there; the only thing left was the blood stains.

I felt a push on my back causing me to take a step into the room. _Bang._ The door shut tightly behind me as I was left staring at the dull and grey walls. All they had in this room was nothing but chains for the jailed. I sat down cross-legged in the corner, thinking about what would happen from here on. I decided to let fate decide.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's short, but I've been really busy with school :L and the story's still continued…It's not that great, I know but I couldn't think of anything else, and there wasn't much happening " **


	3. The potion

**Thankyou for all those reviews :] This kept me from quitting on the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer :D : I do not own 07 ghost D: ^0^**

Chapter 3: The potion

_Ayanami's POV…_

Morning came and the sunlight shone through the jail corridors - filling almost every cell with a streak of light under the doors. Nothing more depressing than this corridor in the Army. Only a few people have been in these jail cells, usually, they are killed later when we get enough information from them. I reached a door which was taller than me; it was locked from the outside. You could feel the freezing cold coming from the door itself and the slight breeze under the gap of the door.

"Let him out." I said.

A brown haired boy no older than fifteen years old came out with deep empty jade eyes. He looked as if he was being eaten on the inside out. The empty eyes would stare straight ahead and whenever anyone moved, the brown haired boy's eyes wouldn't follow. _"It's complete. Finally."_ I thought. My plan is now in action and every step along the way, I must proceed with caution.

"Follow me." I gestured to the brown haired boy and headed down the stairs, into the garden areas and along a dark alley. The dark alley led to my room which was past a graveyard. Whenever it is a full moon, wars would gather around in the area. Filled with darkness and evil, this aura tells any human being that it is a dangerous place. This leads to no one daring to come near my room; of course, except my begleiters. Tonight, it would be a full moon.

The brown haired boy, who had followed my orders, followed me with soundless footsteps. I could feel his eyes staring straight ahead and held no feeling for anything. I preferred this type of child, for I could use him against his own friends, use him for my plans that had finally taken a big step forward and that he was the host for the Eye of Michael.

The graveyard was just up ahead when I had felt a slight presence which held an odd aura. I continued on with my walking pretending to not notice it. I walked past the gates of the graveyard and stopped. It was still there, and whoever it is, I would find out. The aura moved only when I moved; taking a step forward, I felt the aura move. Reflecting on my younger days about how to make a person come out of their hideout, that person who is stalking me should be in view now. I turned around and it was…

_Frau's POV._

It has only been one day since Teito has been captured by the Imperial Army. The days are taking so long to pass and my wounds haven't healed much yet. There are still bruises and cuts everywhere especially my face. I grabbed a roll of bandages and started to put fresh ones in place of the old bandages. This took a while to do because the blood from the wounds has reopened for some reason and the blood stuck the bandages onto my skin around the dry areas.

"_Aish..._" That hurt a little bit as the stingy and fresh air of the morning entered into the wounds. I slumped onto my bed once I had finished the bandaging and stared up at the ceiling. I wondered what have happened at the Army's place and what they are going to do with Teito still. Every thought gave me worries as each had some consequences.

I already thought about leaving the church itself and going after Teito for a long time now, but you know Castor…the guy with the red hair who seems to catch me doing something bad. It's like he has some security camera or should I say, some dolls in my room and wherever I go. A weird sound came from my stomach. Must be time for breakfast, but I didn't feel like moving from my bed. Without Teito here, I wasn't in the mood of doing anything at all in this church - except for the fact that the Archbishop has been forcing me to hunt Kors and me having to visit Labrador for updates on how things are going.

I ruffled my hair and decided it's about time I should visit Labrador for some more updates. On my way to Labrador, I managed to smash into some poles and trip over nothing on the floor. I guess this is what I get for not concentrating on what is happening now, I soon reached Labrador.

"Ah, Frau. Why do you keep coming to me every few hours? But, also, good timing now…The flowers told me that the darkness is taking over quickly and that Teito-kun would be in danger. But, we would make it in time even if we had healed completely." Labrador said.

Hearing this, my heart palpitated into a very fast heart beat. My legs walked straight towards the exit of the church. _"Teito in danger?"_ I already knew that Teito was in danger ever since he activated the Eye of Michael, but this feeling from my heart…it's something new, something I haven't experienced before. I started to run.

"Whoa!" My vision of the gate in front of me flashed before my eyes and instead, the ground faced before me. A hand put pressure on my arm and a shadow lurked behind me.

"You are not going anywhere. Haven't you heard that you must stay until you are fully healed?" An evil and glaring face appeared behind me. It gave me the shock of my life until I realized he had red hair, goofy glasses and a bit taller than me. _"He caught me again…"_

"I wasn't going anywhere; I was just having a warm up in case I might strain myself while hunting kors." This is the most stupid excuses I have ever said and made, but I hope this would make him believe me. The clutching hand on my arm released me and I sat back up whilst rubbing my nose. After doing so, the red haired – Castor, grinned sympathetically.

"Sorry I thought that you were going after Teito Klein." He left me alone with Labrador smiling a few meters back. Damn, he was onto me… I stayed sitting there in a cross-legged position and looked up at the sky. It's darker now with a few storm clouds lurking so lowly. Though the sun was still there, shining as brightly as a torch, the storm clouds just looked out of place, plus there were no birds today. It's just so dull and ordinary looking. No adventure at all – the church has lost its color I guess.

*giruloruuuuu***(:D Something like a stomach growling) **I sighed at once and left my warm seat on the floor. Absentmindedly, I walked into the corridors, turned right, down the steps and into the banquet room which we use for dinner. I excused myself from the kids that like me to throw them up into the air and play with them, and sat down in one of the chairs. My eyes have black eye bags underneath them and you could almost see how pale my skin has become overnight. I took a flower from the middle of the tables and dug in with a bored and impatient face. I can't take this anymore, the days are taking so long to pass and it's no fun apart from the three sisters that I always see.

**Back to Ayanami's POV :D**

I couldn't believe what I see in front of my eyes. It's not human, most definitely and it's not from the Army. It was a cow…One of the farm animals that would go moo every now and then. I looked at the fat animal disgustedly. _How did it get here?_

"_Hyuuga, come to where I am…I have a gift for you."_ I said. Half of their souls are with me so that I can talk and see what's happening on their side – But a disadvantage is that when they are to do something that I shouldn't know or is private…I tend to not see through their souls are that time…

"_Aya-tan, a present for me?_ _I'm coming right away."_ At that time when he replied, the cow spoke. _MOOOOOOO~~~_ Oh…busted… The present was no longer a present as Hyuuga found out what it was…

"_Aya-tan~ What thing was that?" _Or not… I decided to leave everything to Hyuuga and headed towards the graveyard.

"_Hyuuga, the present." _ I was on the edge of grabbing my sword and killing it for I hate animals. The only person that I loved was Eve and Eve will be the only one for me.

Once past the graveyard, the wars reacted to Teito, the brown haired boy. Of course, after my little gift that I had once stolen from him, he would've been almost consumed by wars. That is the reason to why he held no feelings. Being the host to the Eye of Michael, he would be unaffected by the pain, but instead his feelings are eaten. During that night in the cell, the process begun. He of course knew what was going to happen to him. This process was that the wars inside the gift were taking over his soul slowly causing him to lose consciousness until half of the process has been done. The wars didn't attack Teito, for now, the only thing that think Teito is, is a wars.

I had always been waiting for this day to happen. I reached the door of my room and opened it. Cool air blew from the inside and there was nothing but a desk full of paperwork, a bed, lamp and some weird potions that I had gathered from the towns that I had destroyed. Closing the door behind me, I prepared a potion which held the colour black. It has side effects and it is only temporary. During the time I was preparing the potion, there was a knock at the door. It was Hyuuga along with the present. Mooo~ I threw open the door and unsheathed my sword. That cow is getting on my nerves. As soon as my sudden movement shocked Hyuuga, I decided to put my sword back into the sheath and put a plain face on.

I am not going to like this cow…I walked back in without another word and Hyuuga followed. I poured a black liquid into the potion and a drop of red into the same mixture. It's done. The potion for Teito is done. Turning around, the brown haired boy was nowhere in sight. I stalked into the next room and he wasn't there either. I wonder what happened to him…

**Not much action in this chapter I guess…D: Sorry… I wrote this during school. :]**


	4. Sidestory

You could hear some rackets and fidgeting every now and then, but every time you turn to the sound's direction, nothing is in sight. It's like a ghost is running everywhere.It can see you, but you can't see them. My room is not very big, but it has four other rooms – the bathroom, kitchen, my so-called 'lab' where I devise the Kors and the last room is for crap. I wouldn't call this a privilege as being the leader of the Black Hawks, but the good thing is that I can dispose of my feelings here. Everytime I enter the door of my first room, the door would protect me from the outside, allowing me to hide my true feelings and also allowing me to leave my room with a plain face on.

I rummaged through the scraps in my fourth room as I came to it and picked up a note that I had never recorded it being there. It is ripped roughly from a piece of newspaper and black ink was written all over it. You can barely make out the black writing, but it looks almost like Konatsu's writing. Stuffing it in my pockets, I went out of the room and walked into the toilet…

I am barely home and in my room because of numerous continuous missions, but I walked up to the toilet bowl, picked the note from my pocket and read it once again. It held a horrible message. I released the note from the grip of my hands and let it fall like a tissue in the air. It took a while to fall straight down, but I managed to be patient. In my head, I planned to kill Konatsu and Hyuuga.

A vacuum noise filled the air as I flushed the toilet. _"Ugh."_ The smell in here is so bad. Rustles sounded after the vacuum noise died down. It might be Teito. I stalked to the next room of the house of mine; it felt colder than usual so it might be night time now. Looking out the window, I continued walking straight towards the rustling sound. _Bump._ I stopped dead in my track and looked down. Found him.

"Where were you ?" My tone did not surprise this boy who held no feelings.

"Out." Was all he answered. It was a good enough answer. Even if he was out, he wouldn't have any memories of his past with those jerky friends of his, meaning that there is no way he would run away. Who need friends anyways? All I have are pawns that I need for myself to achieve my own goals.

What the note said? It was an insult to me and that had scarred my heart for life. It was no laughing matter. I pushed down on Teito's shoulders to make him sit on the chair. Now, the potion. I handed him the flask that held the potion and he stared at it. Hesitantly he grabbed the flask and put it to his lips. You could see him gurgling down the potion – gulp after gulp until there was only a drop left. That was quite fast. A few minutes later, I felt his heart waver and he fainted. That was an after effect, if you drink the potion, you faint and then the next day something awesome happens.

Morning drew near as I kept watch over Teito. So far no infiltrations from the Church – I do wonder what they are planning to do now. My back was facing towards Teito as I looked out of the tinted window. This window allows me to look outside, but the outside can't look on the inside. I heard a stifled yawn behind me and I got out of my seat. He woke up.

"How are you this morning?" I asked him whilst staring in his eyes. Still the same. Expecting no answer, I grabbed a towel and threw it to him.

"Go get a shower and then we'll be heading out." He walked out of the main room and into the bathroom, not minding the smell at all. "_Now, time for me to send a few more troublesome creatures out to the Church._" I thoughtfully thought. I kneeled down to the floorboard I was standing on and pulled out one of the planks. This is my secret stash of 'stuff'. I took out a few war and kors and bound one of the kors with a message hoping for Castor to find it. Replacing the hole on the floor with the plank once again, I began smelling sweet scents along with steamy air. Smells like he's washing his hair.

The note was finally attached by the time Teito came back looking new and fresh. I pushed the door opened and looked outside past the graveyard. It's too bright to be out, but I had important things and meetings to attend. I walked onto the dirt of the graveyard and released the Kors and Wars I had in my hands. They knew what to do – what smart creatures they are. Walking past the graveyard stones, I thought of success and how the world will end in a few days, approximately a week.

We soon reached the headquarters and as usual, I was greeted with an 'Aya-tan' smile. "Where's the cow?" I asked him hoping to get revenge for the message that Konatsu happened to leave behind when trying to take a few lollipops from the room that I had them in. I touched the sheath that held my sword in with my left hand and Hyuuga figured out what I was going to do. A push, pushed me forward. The touch was warm to me – probably to get me going to my next meeting I had planned. In the meeting room, it was filled with the academy's people and the sight of Chairman Miroku there made me focus on what we're going to discuss.

"Did you bring Teito with you?" His eyes searched around in my group and finally settled on the brown haired. "Ah, you are worthy of appraise, thank you for handling my Teito with care. You know how valuable he is right?"

I looked intently into his eyes, trying to decipher his thoughts and what he wants to do with Teito. He has a normal mind like any other human being and he is surely too dumb to come up with any strategically plan. **[A/N no offence to any Chairman Miroku fans out there.]** I sent a mental note to Hyuuga. _"When I leave the room, I want you to go wild."_

A faint smile appeared on Hyuuga's mouth and behind his black sunglasses, you can see that he is very excited. It's been so long since I gave out orders and missions to my crew, but I guess I should reward them now. "Valuable? Yes. Pure? No"

It is very true that he is valuable and plays a huge part in my plan, but he is not pure anymore. With the potion's liquid inside him, and the wars that have entered the Eye of Michael, his heart is now tainted. Nothing can remove it, except for his will and resolve. I already know that his will and resolve are so weak, that's why I'm so confident in my plans. I stood up and turned my back to the Chairman.

"Head out to headquarters."

The doors closed behind me as I walked into the hallway and the smell of fresh blood filled the air. Once again, the doors opened and closed. Out came Hyuuga and his begleiter with their swords dripping with blood. Hopefully they remembered to explode the room later, in case of some students walking in there to search for Chairman Miroku. The bomb won't destroy the door, but it will destroy anything inside it. When I turned around to see their faces, there was a sign on the door. "Meeting in progress." Ah, it's been there ever since this morning. It should be kept there so it can bide us time to get out. I walked down the hallway and down the steps and into another room. This room held the hawkziles and the _Military air ship._ We are to head off to somewhere just for Teito.

**Yes Yes, took a long time to update… O: I forgot my idea so I had to think of another one and yes, it's boring you can flame all you want but just letting you guys know O; it's probably going to get more boring ish.**

**Thanks for sticking with me though :]**


	5. Journey

**Aish, I forgot the disclaimer ): in the last chapter….. meh :D**

**Disclaimer ~~ I do not own 07-Ghost except for Kitsuki and the cow D;**

**Chapter 5**

_Ayanami's POV still…  
_I sat down in my usual comfy chair in the military ship whilst opening a nearby drawer and pulled out a map. I plotted the fastest way to the destination as the ship prepared for lift off. However, when the engine became ready to fly at full speed, Hyuuga happened to forgot someone/something.

He got off. On the map in my hand, there was already a faint line that someone had previously drawn. Apparently, this is the safest way to approach that place. Safe, but not always fast. I got out a ruler and measured the distance from where we are to where we will land. It will take approximately a day to reach there. I sharpened my pencil and started drawing the path.

_*BOOM*_

The whole ship moved down due to the weight being applied on at the entrance area. You can hear taps on the floor and for every tap, the weight shifted a little bit - shaking the whole ship.

Konatsu who was previously doing Hyuuga's share of paperwork, put his hand on his forehead as he tried to think and focus on doing his paperwork. You can almost see the "pissed off/angry" emoticon on the side of his head and he almost reached his limit. However, Hyuuga's his Lieutenant. Any complains to him, you would get your panties pulled down.

The taps reached the main room and everyone stared at what caused the ship to tilt. It was … the kind of fluffy, ugly, black and white spotted cow I had given Hyuuga as a present. _MOO~~ _The chance to unsheathe my sword and slay that being was high, but, I insisted on doing so, for I can see that Hyuuga, treasured the cow. Underneath the cow was a ribbon with a tag. As I looked closer on the tag, its name is, Aya-tan. That was nice of him…

I looked back onto the map and resharpened the pencil. The easiest and fastest route should be to cross the mountains where the fyuulong families are. "Hyuuga and cow, prepare 5 hawkziles." I grabbed the map and Haruse stopped the engine. We had already wasted enough time; however, it can also be faster to travel with Hawkziles. I got into a hawkzile with Teito and flew off as lead. Teito, sitting at the back was looking at the sky and other surroundings like a little kid who was shown the sun for the first time. I sped up and zoomed past a few clouds. The air was refreshing and soon after, a few more engines sounded behind me.

There were this time when we were flying, Konatsu almost smashed into a tree that was unbelievably tall. Right now, to the left you can see a dark part of the world that is covered in wars and kors that I had sent out. To the right, you can see the sunset that left the sky in a purple and orange colour. Up ahead, was a foggy area in the sky and I went straight through it. When I came back out, behind me was my fellow crew and behind them was a Fyuulong family. I've always wanted to try and taint a Fyuulong. Apparently, they know what you are thinking. In a split second, the mother charged by us causing us to lose control of the Hawkziles. Even though the strong wind came from the mother, it had a force of a full-speed tornado. We gained control again because this wasn't the first time it had happened to us.

The mother went behind us again and szchoomphed right next to us. Yet again, the ride was rocky. This time, Hyuuga, more prepared than anyone else, jumped onto the Fyuulong. Whilst being in mid-air, the cow was steering the hawkzile **[Yes, a cow can steer and drive ;D]** His sword was pulled out of its sheath and was lunged right into the fur of the mother Fyuulong. No blood oozed or trickled down to stain the surrounding fur, basically, nothing happened except for the fact that Hyuuga's sword didn't pierce through the fur/skin.

The Fyuulong ascended and descended – trying to shake Hyuuga off, but Hyuuga managed to stay on; clutching its fur, holding on very tightly. Beneath us, was the ocean? I looked back and saw that we were past the forest, and in front, was the mountains. From where we are, you can see a small gap, too small for the mother Fyuulong to squeeze through.

Once again, the Fyuulong ascended and descended, knocking Hyuuga off of her. One of the hawkziles in front of me caught him and we zoomed towards the small gap. At this moment when Hyuuga fell off, a baby rolled off of the mother and fell through the air. The mother not knowing this, continued to chase us and the baby landed in the hands of Teito. The fur was black with a yellow-ish white crescent on its forehead and landed in the sleeping position. I lead the way to the gap and entered first. Inside, a narrow passageway appeared – I slowed down, careful to not scratch any parts of the hawzkile and continued through. Behind me, you can see the light of the outside.

_Teito's POV._

I thought no thoughts, dreamt no dreams – I just sat there, waiting for orders. Holding no memories of the past, I continued to exist somehow. The baby fur of the Fyuulong brushed along my hands as it snored quietly. Its black fur is so soft yet thin. "_Who are you? What are you?...You look familiar"_ I thought, having to use my brain for the first time on this journey. I stroked the soft fur. The feeling of the fur against my fingers and palm felt nostalgic. So nostalgic that it made me feel safe and 'living'.

Living as in being needed, living as in being happy. I showed no emotion, having no experience in showing any; however, tears still flowed down my face. The breeze blew straight at my face - blowing the tears in a backwards direction – A breeze, to signify that we are coming to the end of the passageway.

"Why are you crying?" Ayanami asked.

"I don't know." Rubbing the tears off my face and the trail that the wind blew it in, I cuddled the fyuulong, naming her Kitsuki. The nostalgic feeling never had disappeared. Ayanami made it through the mountain safely and the mother Fyuulong wasn't there in sight. He stopped, waiting for the others to come through.

I looked down to where Kitsuki was. She awoke now and stared right into my eyes. Its purple eyes was mesmerising that I couldn't look away."Teito…" She said. It's the first time that I had seen an animal furball talk. The small sweet voice coming from the furball was so childish and cute, I replied.

"My name, how did you know?" Instead of Kitsuki replying, she showed a smile. Smiles are for friends, to show that you are happy and representing the fact that you are enjoying yourself. It can also let your friends know that you don't need to be taken care of; you are just fine on your own. The edges of her mouth were lifted up while the muscles in her cheeks tightened. This, I studied off of her – I attempted to smile, failing as it was too stiff.

Relaxing back into the chair I was sitting on, I looked around to see where we were. The sun dawned over the hills and it was beginning to be dark. So far, you can see a little bit of the light coming from the place I was to go with Ayanami.

Our hawkziles approached the light and up close, was a port. It looked broken, old and unreliable, but we landed on it anyway. Getting out of the hawkzile after a long journey, I put Kitsuki into my pocket and walked to the cave in front of us. It was dark inside; its only support was the light that flickered every few minutes that was hung outside it. You could see that the cave was dug out by some men from the past and was used as shelter. It no longer held this purpose and was abandoned.

"The thing you are to look for Teito, is deep inside this cave." Ayanami spoke. He walked to the inside of the cave, flicked on a zaiphon and pointed to the direction I needed to go. Since it was so dark, he only needed to point because you can't see that there were many entrances right at the start of the cave. Flicking on my zaiphon, I walked in the direction. At first, my heart was thumping against my chest, but then again, it should be safe for me to venture into this darkness alone; I can also do self-defense if required. A nudge in my pocket stopped me in my tracks.

"Kitsuki." I placed my warm hands into the pocket that held her and cuddled her one handedly. I think she needed some reassurance since she doesn't know where I am, having the fact that she is also black as the cave, she probably can't see anything in the pocket. I took her out, placed her on my shoulder and continued on. At first, I saw a light at the corner of my eyes, but when I turned around, I could only see the light of the entrance of the cave. I haven't ventured that deep into the cave yet.

The light continued to rest at the corner of my eye, and before I realized it, it was Kitsuki's fur. Strange animal fur. What is she anyway?

_Back at the church when Ayanami had lifted off. _

It was past noon at the church when Castor had received a message after killing a ribcage – kor. No one else except Castor laid their eyes on the message. A few wars charged at Lance who was a few metres away from Labrador, but Labrador set the wars at peace.

"Thankyou Lab." Lance panted as he kept up with the 'soulless' humans. A swift turn to the left, Labrador casted a few vines so that he could catch his breath. As Labrador could see, there are soulless humans all over the place. Labrador dusted off the dirt on his clothes and began to free the human souls. By this amount of war and kors, Veloren should almost be revived. The question is, would we make it in time for Teito to come back? The world is in the Army's hands.

**Thank you to those who have reviewed so far :] this was meant to be published 2 months ago ." sadly, I forgot… x3 but oh wells, you get to read the unproful story :] See you next update?**

**Thank you SilverMoon888**** :D for being an awesome friend and fixing my mistakes ;) **


	6. End of Journey

**Sorry for this long update. :] Here you go.**

Chapter 6.

"Where's Frau?" Lance asked, "He should be here helping us."

"He's probably sulking somewhere in the church." Castor replied.

Their arms were tired and sweat trickled down their chins, but they couldn't give up yet. Even though they were part of the seven ghosts, they were still humans who fought and risked their lives for others, thought independently, and shed blood.

Labrador held up thick vines that entwined and spread around the church, which grew underground. As the vines shot out of the ground, Castor and Lance 'purified' the incoming enemy that tried to infiltrate past the vines.

At last, the vines covered over the church in a dome shape and nothing could enter, or leave. A few kors managed to penetrate through before the vines could close up, but they were soon killed. The lights were switched on, as nothing could enter, this included the sun's rays.

Castor looked left and noticed something odd about the hallways. The odd thing about the hallways was the shadows. It seemed as if there was someone there that had watched the three Ghosts fight.

"You can come out, Hakuren." Castor said.

A blonde apprentice bishop walked out of the shadows and stood under the lights. He was a bit older than Teito. He glared at Castor.

"Master, you haven't answered my questions about what you are…" he stated.

"You don't need to know right now, I promise that I will tell you one day." Castor replied. He walked towards Hakuren and raised his hand so that he could touch Hakuren's forehead, "Be a good boy and…" A split second after being touched on the forehead, Hakuren fell into the arms of Labrador and slept in a deep dream.

Castor walked into the shadows of the hallway which was only dimly-lit at the end. As he was about to walk up the stairs, a hand laid on his shoulders.

"We have to report to Jio-sama." Labrador said.

"After I get something to eat and after you finish your job." Castor looked down at Hakuren and then continued to walk up the stairs to where the dining room was. Lance, being left behind with Labrador, transferred Hakuren's weight into his arms and walked inside a secret room.

"Lab, ready?"

"Ready."

Back to the cave, Teito's POV.

The deeper I walked into the cave, the chillier it got. I hid my hands in my pockets while letting Kitsuki snuggle next to my neck. I took a few steps forward and then looked back behind me. I couldn't see the light anymore. Knowing that I had already walked almost to the end of the cave, I picked up my pace.

It took no longer than five minutes to reach a somewhat dead-end. I rubbed the mark on my forehead that had appeared when bumped into the wall in front of me and looked around me. No visible natural light yet, just Kitsuki's fur. The fur allowed me to see the top half of my body.

I placed both of my palms firmly on the wall's surface and had them act like scanners. My left hand moved to the left and my right hand moved to the right. I focused on the rocky wall, and tried to find a tunnel to go through. After I searched the whole the right side. **[Like, the hands move in a circular motion, but Teito walks sideways to the right.]** I moved to the left. As I shuffled towards the left side of the cave, I kicked a rock and it rolled somewhere else. A few seconds after, I heard a splashing sound.

The water sounded below me but I continued going left. The more I moved to the left, the softer the foundation of the cave floor became. I moved a bit to the left and the ground gave way. My reactions made me grab a jutted out edge but soon I lost grip of that and fell right through the hole. I hit the floor with a thump, my clothes were drenched. Underneath me was water, water seemed to be all that surrounded me. I looked to see if Kitsuki was all right and she was nowhere to be seen.

I got up and looked back at the hole I fell through. It was still so dark despite of the light in this room.

Drip…

Drip…

The sound from the dripping of the water ricocheted off the walls. The air in here was no cooler than the cave up above; the only different thing about this room was not only the water, but a door on the floor. It looked completely flat and submerged in water. However, the water on top of it didn't flow into the gap between the door and the normal floor.

I waded up to the door and stared at it for a while. It was decorated with white flowers and looked like it was made out of a special pink wood. There was no knob but instead there was a hole. It held a dent in the shape of a big ring and in the middle of that dent was another dent in the shape of circle. It looked strangely familiar.

I took a deep breath and put my head underwater. My eyes burned from the contact with the water. The appearance of the door changed underwater. It didn't have the delicate decorations. It was a normal and plain door that still had the ring shaped dent.

I felt the wood of the door and then the dent. It was quite deep with some rust on the edges. What's in the shape of a ring and has a circle bump on it? The answer hit me.

It was the band around my hand. I locked the band into place and the door unlocked. As it swung inwards slowly, it made a creaky sound. Still, no water rushed in. I swam inside the door and let go of my breath. In front of me were a chair and a doll, behind me was darkness. The door had disappeared.

I looked at the doll before me and examined it. She was around my height. With pure silvery hair in side ponytails and amber eyes, the doll looked at me. Her clothing was the shade of her eye colour and covered a large amount of the floor. I walked closer to study the doll a bit more. I was so close that my face was a few centimetres away. Then it struck me. The doll was Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg.

Suddenly, the doll sat up with her arms stretching out towards me. The joints of her bones were stiff and her movements were rough. She managed to trip over her dress and I tried to get out of her way. As I tried, I stepped back too quickly and our hands connected. A bright light shone from the connection.

I could feel pressure in my head and hand. It pounded against my skull and the band around my wrist tightened. It numbed my hand and fingers. I pulled my hand away but the connection was too strong. Meanwhile, I felt another movement in my hand but the numbing feeling washed over it. I looked to see what it was.

The eye of Mikhail popped up above my skin and I fell into a quiet slumber.

~Mikhail's POV~

I woke up once again. This time instead of the light of the church that greeted me, it was the dazzling light of Raphael. Raphael, the only other eye that exists in this world, leered at me.

"Mikhail." He said.

"Raphael, we meet again." I replied. Silence filled the room. There was not much to be said, so I pulled my hand away. I felt a tug on the skin of my hand and looked down. Our skins were still touching each other.

I figured that we were bonded together - that our souls were tied together.

Back at the church – Castor.

"Jio-sama."

"Where's Frau?"

"He's probably chasing Teito." Jio muttered under his breath. Afterall, he did order Frau to heal up first. He focused his attention on Castor.

"Castor, what do you want to ask me?"

"I'm just here to tell you that the Army has made a move. It is most likely that we need to change our plans, since Frau…"

"We still have time." Jio interrupted.

**Thank you Beta! **


End file.
